Support devices for elderly or handicapped persons while using a commode generally do not allow the patient as much independence and privacy as is desirable. The patent to Chasin, U.S. Pat. No. 2,773,542, describes a support device for physically handicapped persons which is fastened to the back of a commode. The device provides arm rests and/or hand grips for a user, but no support in front of the user is provided. Guenther et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,480, also describes a device which provides arm rests and/or hand grips for an invalid using a commode. A support in front of the patient is not provided. The device is fastened to the commode and is folded upward for storage. Oakland, U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,051, provides a support in front of the patient. The device may be floor mounted, commode mounted or wall mounted, and may be folded when not in use. A table or board in front of the patient must be removed for ingress and egress of the patient.
Schmerler, U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,871, describes a framework for enabling a patient to move from a seated to a standing position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,531 to Square describes another device which provides hand grips for an invalid commode user. The device is spring loaded to provide resilient assistance to the patient.